Dom's not so little angel
by SweetbabySor
Summary: Dom gets a surprise visit from a social worker and a new message. Its a girl! Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first attempt at a fanfic for this movie. Please read and review. Thank you.**

Prologue

"Mr. Torretto my name is Kimberly Smith." seeing the grease on his hand she refrained from shaking it. "I am with Child Protective Services here in L.A."

"Yeah. Its a little dirty around here for a suit. What can I do for you?"

"Well Mr. Torretto I..."

"Dom. Call me Dom. Mr. Torretto was my father."

"Okay fair enough Dom. I have a personal matter I believe we should discuss. Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Well this is as good as it gets." Throwing his arms out and smiling Dom began to get an uneasy feeling in his stomach. "Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of my family."

"Okay. Well Dom. Do you remember a young lady by the name of Darlene Hopkins?"

"There have been a lot of ladies in the past can you be more specific?" Hearing the other men in the room chuckle she took a deep breath and continued. She pulled an older picture out of her purse and handed it to him. The picture was of a young blonde girl posing on an older model mustang. From the outfit Dom was figuring that it was from the 90's.

"This is her in 1992. Does she look familiar at all?"

"She looks like someone I would have spent...time with. Why whats it to ya?"

"Well she left us a note with your name on it. Advised us that you are indeed the father of her daughter Haleigh. Haleigh was taken away from her by the courts about a month ago. We then began looking for you in earnest. I would like to get a sample of your DNA to test it. If you are indeed her father then we will of course bring her to you."

"Daughter? Me? I don't even remember this girl. Hey Vince, come look at this picture and see if you recognize her at all. " Vince took the picture and looked at it very closely.

"Holy cow Dom that is Candy. Look at the tattoo on her leg." Taking the picture back Dom looked at the leg.

"Your right. So where is she at now."

"Darlene or Haleigh?"

"Darlene."

"Well she is serving time in prison. Haleigh was living by herself for almost 4 months before anyone figured out that she was by herself. It was completely by accident really. The school called to let someone know that she had won an award in one of her classes. When they were unable to get in touch with anyone after a period of time they contacted us. She was doing remarkably well. She had gotten a job and was supporting herself and going to school. She is unfortunately still a minor and can not legally live by herself. We can discuss the details when we get the results back from the lab. So if you will just give me a sample I can be out of your way." Vince looked at Dom.

"Dude, give them a sample. What if she is your kid? You should do it."

"Alright. You have your sample. How long will the results take once we are done?"

"I can rush them so it should only take a few days. I will obviously let you know as soon as I get them. She is pretty anxious to get out of the foster home as well." Pulling out a swab she ran it along the inside of his mouth. Capping it she slid it into a plastic bag and into her purse.

"I will be in touch." Turning around she walked away.

"Wow Dom. You better get a room ready. You know you and Candy were hot and heavy for awhile. What ever happened between you two?"

"She disappeared one night. No goodbye no nothing. Just gone. So I did what I do best. I moved on to another friend." Laughing they both went back to work on rebuilding the engine of his car to prepare for the upcoming race.

Come Friday, Dom had almost forgotten about the visit until he saw a black Buick pull up in front of the shop. Out stepped his favorite Children Services worker. Seeing Dom she shut her door and walked to him slowly.

"Dom I have your results for you." The whole gang hearing the exchange stopped what they were doing to listen to the news. "The results were that she is 99.9% positive. She is yours Dom." Dom's heart skipped a beat. How could Candy do this to him ? What was he going to do with a daughter? A teenager of all things."I know this is a shock for you but you have to think about what she is going through right now. I need to let you know a couple things before I release her to you. She will need to be enrolled in school around here. Her school records are in her bag. She recently got expelled from a school near the foster home."

"Expelled?"

"Yeah apparently she got into a fight. I will let her tell you the details. Everything else is with her. Any questions?"

"When is she going to be here?"

"She is in the car now. Let me go get her." Turning quickly she walked to the car and opened the passenger side. Nudging the occupant she then opened the trunk and pulled out a couple of suitcases.

Rubbing her eyes she stepped out of the car. Pulling out her book bag she dropped it next to her suitcases and turned to face her father for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n thank you for all the reviews please keep it coming**

"This is it." Haleigh looked at Kimberly anxiously.

"Yes this is it. He is the tall bald guy over at the cars. He reminds me a lot of you to be honest. Try not to cause any more fights."

"Did you tell them already?"

"No I am leaving that for you to do. I don't think I could explain it if I tried. Look Haleigh. He is as surprised about all this as you are. Take it easy on him. He didn't know about you anymore then you knew about him."

"I know. Hey when is my car going to be here."

"Later on today. I will have someone bring it on over. No more street racing got it. "

"Yeah Yeah. I got it. My car better not have a scratch on it. It took me forever to get it perfect."

"I know Haleigh its your baby. I got that. I will make them take care of it. Come on lets go meet your dad." Haleigh looked over at the group and suddenly felt like she was on display. Seeing her uneasiness Kim grabbed her arm and directed her over.

"Dom...this is Haleigh. Haleigh this is your father."

"Yeah Hi." Dom looked her up and down. She definitely looked like her mother but she had the same hair color as Mia. She was well groomed and very pretty.

"Hi Haleigh." The silence seemed deafening to her. Looking at all the people standing there staring at her she noticed the car behind them.

"Sweet mustang is it yours?"

"No I am rebuilding it for a friend. You know about cars?"

"she is a beauty. What's she racing at?" Kim rolled her eyes.

"Haleigh. Didn't we just talk about this?"

"Oh yeah right its not like I am going to jump in it and take off. I bet this is what a 10 second car. Am I right?"

"It will be when we are done."

"Sweet I just finally added the spray to my car. Took a minute with my mom jumping but I got it all together. You should see it. It is a smooth ride. Handles like a dream. You can take that baby anywhere." Her excitement showed in her eyes. Dom smiled. She was definitely his daughter. The rest of the crew chuckled and looked at Dom knowingly. Kim was looking at the exchange and realized this was the best thing that could happen to Haleigh. She was going to fit in just fine.

Dom walked Kim back to her car slowly. "You know Dom she is a lot like you. Ask her about the fighting. Maybe you can get her to control her temper a little bit more. I have talked to her about it but between the fighting and the racing she is more like a boy."

"Racing? She street races."

"Oh yeah took the cops on quite a chase back in Arizona. She is still proud of that win. I will never understand it but she does. Well I have to be on my way. Her car will be delivered sometime this afternoon. Good luck with her. If you need anything she has my card." Shaking hands Kim got in her car and drove off. Dom took a deep breath and looked over at Haleigh. She was up under a car with Leon. Vince came over to stand next to Dom.

"She sure is a chip off the old block."

"I know. Thats what worries me. Lets go ask her about this fight she got expelled for. Kim keeps making it a big deal. I guess there is more to it then just a normal fight."

"Well she has a temper like her daddy." laughing Dom smacked his arm. Together they walked over to the rest of the group.

"Hey Haleigh, Kim keeps making this fight you got into a big deal. What happened?"

Stiffening up Haleigh looked him right in the face."Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yeah I generally do when I ask."

"Okay fine. A guy at the new school was being an....well an ass and I had to show him I wasn't like all the other prissy girls in the school. He decided he needed to get some friends thats all. It was no big deal but as usual the principle blew it out of proportions and I got expelled." Shrugging her shoulders she looked at him calmly.

"So a guy got mouthy and then got some friends to do what...jump you?"

"thats funny. no. He tried to get this friends to save him. And I don't swing for getting mouthy. He touched my butt. I told him to stop he laughed and did it again. So I broke his arm."

"You broke his arm?"

"Yep. When his buddies saw it they thought they would get in it to. So I had to break a few noses and fingers. I tried to tell them but they didn't want to listen. Stupid jocks. So I took care of it."

"Jocks? Who were they?"

"The football team. I guess since they had to forfeit the next game due to not having enough players who were not injured the principle got upset and I got expelled. They never tried to touch me again though." The crew looked at in shock. Dom cleared his throat.

"You put the football team out of commission?"

"Not really out of commission. They just spent the night in the hospital thats all. Did Kim say when my car is going to be here?"

"Sometime this afternoon. Let's go put your stuff in the house. I will show you your room. Vince why don't you and Leon grab Haleigh's bags." Haleigh grabbed her book bag and followed Dom toward the house.

"This is your room. The only thing I ask is you try to keep it clean. I don't want anything growing in here."

"Yeah not a problem. Do I have to fix my own meals and stuff?"

"Now why would you....no you don't have to fix your own meals. We all can cook and clean around here. I do expect you to help out."

"What about my job? Can I still work?"

"As long as it doesn't affect your school work. Where do you work?"

"Promise not to lecture me on being a young lady."

"I think I can handle that."

"I am a mechanic downtown at a garage off of 13th . It doesn't pay much but I get to use the tools to fix my own car after hours. I just finished putting the final touches on her. I can't wait to get her back."

"Yeah Kim told me you like to street race. There won't be any of that right?"

"Yeah. Sure." Dom just chuckled knowing that her not street racing would be like him not doing it either. As they were heading toward the front of the house they heard a car pull up out front booming some serious bass. Haleigh's head popped up immediately. "My car is finally here." Running out she met her car at the curb. Running her hands over the hood felt so good. Sighing she laughed when the door opened and Brian O'Connor stepped out. Smiling she reached out and hugged him hard. "Brian thanks for bringing her back to me. Your lucky she doesn't have a scratch on her."

"Not a problem. She drives like a dream."

"I know makes you jealous doesn't it." Winking at him she grabbed her keys and slid in the car. Seeing Dom on the sidewalk she lowered the windows. "This is my baby." Stepping back out she joined them on the sidewalk.

"So Bri how do you know Haleigh?"

"Why don't you tell him Haleigh." laughing to himself he looked sheepishly at Haleigh.

"You just get a kick out of me telling that story don't you. How about you tell me why you didn't tell me you knew Dom."

"Fair enough. I didn't want to tell you until the results came back. Although I knew right after meeting you that you were Dom's."

"Okay. I will let you get away with that this time. I was in a little bit of trouble down in Arizona and Brian here arrested me. It was funny cause he had a little trouble catching me. Out of all the agents though he was the only one that could keep up with me. Even in his old age." Winking at him she burst out laughing. "Have you seen Tom?"

"Haleigh I though we agreed you were going to stay away from him?"

"I know I was just curious. Hey um did you see my mom?"

"I saw her in court today." Seeing the look on Haleigh's face he almost wished he hadn't said anything at all. The hurt in her eyes hurt even him. Looking at Dom he answered her unasked question. "No Haleigh she didn't ask about you. I am sorry."

"Its okay. No big deal. She never was one for words."

"Haleigh...."

"No really its cool. Look I am gonna go unpack my stuff. I will see you later okay Bri." without waiting for him to answer she turned and headed back into the house. Walking into her room she began to put away her clothes into the dresser. Opening her book bag she pulled out a couple of picture in frames. Sitting down on the bed she looked at the first picture. It was one of her and her mom. Before all the craziness and the drama they had a pretty good life. A tear slid off her face and hit the glass. Wiping the tears away she placed the picture on the dresser. Then looked at the one of her and Tom. She really missed him. He was the one person who was there when her Mom wasn't. Then an idea hit her. She could get dressed and drive herself to the club. He was always there with his band performing on Friday nights. Jumping up she grabbed an outfit that made her feel hot and began to get ready. Curling her hair she let it fall down to her waist. She was wearing a little gray skirt with white knee highs and black shoes with heels. She matched it with a white belly shirt that showed off her belly piercing. Grabbing her purse and her keys she began walking down the stairs. Stopping to check her hair one more time in the mirror and left a note with her cell phone number she walked out to her car.


	3. Chapter 3

Sliding into the seat felt great. Turning the keys she put the car into gear and peeled out. Enjoying the feel of the car under her she almost sighed with pleasure. Her arrival at the club was bittersweet. She felt great to arrive in a familiar setting but sad to have to get out of her car. Stepping out she set her alarm and walked into the club. Looking around she found a table of people she knew and asked about Tom. They hadn't seen him yet. Walking around the club she did not see him anywhere. Suddenly she felt her phone vibrate on her hip. Looking down she didn't recognize the number. Walking outside where she could hear she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"Dom? Is that you?"

"Yeah where are you?"

"I went to the club to meet some friends. I left you a note."

"I got the note Haleigh but I need you to come home now."

"Why whats going on?"

"You just need to come home Haleigh."

"Okay fine I am on my way." Hanging up the phone she walked out of the club and to her car. Driving home she opened the car up and let it get some speed. Pulling in the driveway she noticed a familiar car in the front of the house. Getting out slowly she walked into the kitchen. Hearing voices in the living room. Sitting her purse down she walked into the room. There on the couch was the one person she missed the most. He looked up at her and she felt the tears start. "Tom?"

"Haleigh." Running over to him she through her arms around his neck not caring who else was in the room. "I missed you to baby."

"I went to the club looking for you but I ...oh my god how did you find me?"

"Does that really matter? I am here now. I am so sorry." Hearing someone clear their throat behind her she turned and looked at the group.

"Oh sorry. I guess you all have met. I am sorry I wasn't here ..."

"Haleigh what in the world are you wearing?"

"What do you mean? I am wearing my club outfit. Why are you looking at me that way? No one has ever complained about it. I think its cute."

"I am sure they didn't complain. Why would any guy complain about an outfit on a pretty girl that shows half of her...."

"Dom! There is nothing wrong with my outfit. It covers everything and it is super cute. Look I don't want to argue right now. I am gonna go change real quick anyway and I will be right back down." Reaching up on her tip toes she kissed Tom gently on the lips. Running up the stairs she quickly threw on the jeans and a t-shirt. She hoped that Brian didn't tell Dom about her and Tom. If he found out about it all then she would be in some serious trouble.

Bounding down the stairs she grabbed a hair tie for her hair and walked into the living room. Tom was no where to be found causing her stomach to drop. "Where did Tom go?"

"He went outside with Vince to check out the engine in his new car. What's going on between you to Haleigh?"

"What? Don't you think that is a little bit personal."

"I think as your father I should know. He seems like he is hiding something and so do you. I want to know what is going on or I am going to call Brian and get the information. By the look in your eyes I can see that whatever he knows you don't want me to know. "

"Does it really matter? He is important to me. When I needed someone to be there for me he was there. He matters. He is the only thing I have left of a time before my mother started with the guys and drugs. Please don't ruin it for me."

"How old is he? Does he have a job?" smiling at his questions she answered honestly.

"He is 19. Thats only 2 years older then me. Yes he has a job. He makes money with his band. He is the guitarist. Any other questions? Your being awfully father like." Reaching out she laid her hand on his arm. "Don't worry Dom. I can handle myself. I am sorry I left you a note. I should have come talked to you. It won't happen again. I am so used to just doing what I do that I forgot that you adults like to keep tabs. Look I really want to go visit with Tom while he is still here. He has a set tonight and I can't go. Okay?"

"Yeah I suppose. We will talk more later. There is just something about the two of you that doesn't set well. You are still hiding something." Nodding slowly she looked at him differently. He really seemed like he cared. Not like the foster family that just needed someone else to slave for them. He acted like...her father. This was different for her. Turning slowly she walked out the door. Hearing the laughs of Vince and Tom she immediately smiled. Maybe everything was going to be okay. If she could just keep Brian from telling Dom but for tonight. It was her and Tom. Seeing her walking up Tom immediately leaned down and kissed her. Feeling the familiar tingle down to her toes she pulled back.

"Hey come on that is not something I want to see anymore then Dom." Laughing Haleigh looked right at him.

"Well Vince then don't look cause I happen to like it when he does that. A lot. " Moaning Vince turned and walked back to the house.

"I have missed you so much. I didn't think you were going to find me again."

"Haleigh how many times do we have to do this. I told you I will always find you. I love you."

"I love you too. You didn't tell Vince about Arizona did you?"

"No I didn't think your new parental would like us hanging out if he knew. That is something I don't think I would like very much." Glancing at his watch he winced at the time. "I have to go. I have that set tonight. Can I come back tomorrow?"

"You know it." Kissing him deeply she sighed in pleasure then groaned as he pulled away. Chuckling he quickly walked to his car and drove away. She watched as his tail lights disappeared around the corner. Walking back up to the house she was already missing him.

"Hey Haleigh your cell phone is ringing off the hook in here."

"Okay I am coming." Seeing the number on her caller ID caused her stomach to immediately fill with dread. Snapping it open she didn't even need to say hello. "Jaime whats wrong?....no don't do that. Listen to me Jaime. Don't open the door. Stay where you are. NO Jaime don't open that door. He is drunk." looking for her keys she found them in Dom's hand. "Jaime I will be there shortly do not open the door. If he gets in call 911. I love you too." slamming the phone shut she looked at Dom. "I have to go he is going to kill her if he gets in that bathroom. Please Dom. Look you can go with me." Nodding he let her take her keys and then followed her out the door. Sliding into the car she didn't even wait for him to put on his seatbelt to peel out. Speeding the whole way Dom didn't know whether to be proud of how she handled the car or be upset she could drive like this. She was taking corners like a pro and shifting like she knew exactly what to do. They made it to the house in less then five minutes. Jumping out of the car she ran toward the front door only to hear another car pull in behind them. It was Vince and Leon. As she pulled open the door Jaime's rather big boyfriend charged out the front door.

"You bitch. She won't even let me in. its because of you you whore." Without missing a beat Haleigh grabbed his shirt and threw herself back on the porch flipping him over into the front yard. As he was attempting to get up she round housed him in the face causing him to drop yet again to the ground. As he struggled to get up she grabbed his hair and threw her knee into this face as hard as she could. She felt his bone give way and saw the blood gush as he hit the ground out cold. Turning she saw everyone staring her in disbelief. Not caring she ran into the house at full speed and to the bathroom.

"Jaime! Its me open up. He is out on the lawn." As the door opened Jaime fell into her arms sobbing.

"He was going to kill me. He was going to kill me this time."

"I know I told you you need to get away from here. Somewhere safe. Come on my new father is outside probably in hysterics by now. He just watched me kick the crap out of your boyfriend." With her arm over her shoulders she walked out of the house as the police were pulling up. Seeing the flashing lights she knew she was going to have to really explain a lot.

Joining Dom at the car she looked up at him. "Yeah bet you have a lot of questions now don't you?"

"I would have to say I do. What about you Vince?"

"Man. I think I have way to many questions to think about right now. I will say you are a bundle of surprises. By the way nice kick."

Smiling she looked over at the police talking to Jaime. "Thanks. I worked hard on that kick. Although I guess if I wasn't so mad I might have at least left him conscious. That is going to be hard to explain."

True to form the police questioned everyone who had witnessed the exchange. Since he charged her it was labeled as self defense and she was released to her fathers charge. Climbing into her car she took a deep breath and started the car. "What are you running under your hood?"

Smiling Haleigh looked at him . "SR 20 twin turbo with a 150 shot of nos. I loved this car. I worked on this car for 3 years. I can't tell you how many cuts and bruises I sustained getting this engine ready. I couldn't wait to race her. Then well you know what happened then."

"Actually I don't know what happened. No one told me anything. Although I can see how the fight occurred. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Well I started taking some classes when I was younger but when my mom ...well after her first episode I started spending more time with my teacher. I though he was my friend. He said he thought I was a very gifted fighter. The more he praised the more I pushed to learn. Then one night he took me to a friend of his house to watch a street fight and talked me into entering. It was my first and last street fight. I don't like fighting and it felt wrong. Don't get me wrong I can fight better then most girls my age but I didn't like doing it for sport. I just wanted my mom's new boyfriends to not touch me." Dom listened to her story silently wishing he had known before all this happened to her. "My mom, she always loved me in her own way. It used to be great for us. She was always spending time with me but something changed inside of her. She met this guy, Greg, he talked her into going out all the time. Soon she was drunk all day everyday and they were both into drugs. It was rough at first then I just got numb to the whole thing. I learned to take care of myself. As sad as it sounds I didn't even realize she was gone until almost a full month after she got arrested. She never tried to contact me. That hurt. She is still my mom and I still love her but it hurts."

"So how does Tom fit into the equation?"

"Ahh Tom. Well Tom was there when my mom wasn't. He was always there for me. We started out as just friends but after being so close for so long we just ...couldn't be just friends anymore. I think we both knew it was going to happen but it was still awkward. Look before you talk to Brian I think I better let you in on the big secret." Taking a deep breath she pulled into the drive and turned the car off. "I met Brian in Arizona. You knew that. He arrested me for well a lot of charges but they all stemmed from the fact that Tom and I were running from foster care. He is legal but I am not. When they tracked us down we were sleeping in my car on the side of a back road. At that point they already knew who you were. Brian knows Kim and she told him about the connection. He was curious I guess and followed us down there. We..well we hijacked a semi full of electronics and sold it to a guy we met. When we were going after the second semi Brian ran up on us. He actually had us good. We were trapped at the end of this road and then Tom...god bless him...tried to run. I had to jump out and save him. I will never forget the look on Brian's face when I kicked him in the face. He had me from behind and I just lost it. I was not going to be separated from Tom again. He really is a bleeder you know. Poor Brian. He actually got me out of all the charges except the street racing. Hey don't give me that look. That guy got upset I won because he found out I was a girl. I won the money fair and square." Dom shook his head."Anyway Brian made me the deal that if I stayed away from Tom for the next couple of months then he would work with the DA to get the charges dropped. I agreed. That was a couple of months ago I think I fulfilled my part of the bargain but Brian he just doesn't want me to see Tom anymore something about him not being a good influence on me. I don't know. Well know you know the whole story. Well most of it anyway. Still want to be my Dad?" Laughing she looked at Dom who was still taking in the whole story.

"That's a lot to take in. You are more like me then you will ever know." Getting out of the car they both headed for the house.

The next week past by rather quick for both Dom and Haleigh. They started to become comfortable with each other as they were with working on cars. Haleigh got enrolled in school and even liked the new school and the people that were there. Coming home was something that she actually enjoyed now that she lived with Dom and the rest of her family.

Walking into the garage one day after school Haleigh walked up to Dom watched what he was doing under the hood of a car.

"Still working on Leon's car I see."

"Yep. He really did a number on this car."

"Hey I need to talk to you." Looking up from the car Dom saw her quickly look away from him.

"Why do I get the feeling that I am not going to like this?" Looking back at him Haleigh was quiet. "Great. Whats going on?"

"I may have done something stupid. Okay not maybe, I did do something stupid. I want to tell you I am sorry ahead of time." Standing up Dom put down the wrench and looked right at her.

"Haleigh this beating around the bush is not going to make it any better. Tell me whats going on?"

"See there was this kid at school who was talking a lot of shit about his daddy racing in Race wars. I told him his dad probably couldn't back out of a driveway without ruining his tranny. Yeah it was funny. Anyway, he said all the best race people were going to be there and that anyone who was anyone was going."

"Haleigh."

"He said it was to bad my new daddy was to much of pussy to be racing this year. Let me stop there for a second and tell you how incredible cool it is that you were in it last year I think that is amazing I have always....."

"Haleigh."

"Yeah so after school I was walking to my car when this guy pulled up on his bike. Said I should tell my daddy that he understands that he is to domesticated to be in the races this year. I ..uh...well I told him that he shouldn't run his mouth so much because not only was my daddy going to be in the race so was I. He kinda look shocked for a second then he just smiled and said to tell you Mr. Chan will see us there. I am so sorry please don't freak out."

"Haleigh who was the kid you were talking to?"

"His name is Billy Chan. He actually asked me out a couple of days ago but I told him no. He is so shady its god awful."

"Haleigh they set you up. You realize this right?"

"I do now. I didn't know. I swear. It just came out of my mouth before I could think about it."

"Now I have to race. You are not racing under any circumstances."

"I am going to race and I am going to kick Billy Chan's ass. You think I am going to let them think that they can scare me. I don't think so. I can race as well as any of these little boys around here."

"That is not the point. The point is it is dangerous for you race. If anything happened to you I would never forgive myself."

"The only thing that is going to happen is I am going to beat Billy. Since these guys seem to think that we are push overs then I am going to show him the truth the little freak."

"Haleigh. I don't know about this. You really think you can handle a race? This is not a race on a street corner for bragging rights. This is a real dirty race to see who the best driver is. There are no rules and no holds barred. They are not going to care that you are a girl."

"Don't you think I know that. This is not my first time around the block. I can do this. I know I can. All I am asking you is for you to have a little faith in me too."

"Before I agree you have to show me your driving skills. We will take Vince, Leon and Brian out tomorrow night and have some race practice. Think your car can handle it?"

"Funny. My car will be the one crossing the finish line before anyone elses. Think you can keep up old man."

"Ouch. You are just like your mother." Seeing her mood change instantly on her face he took a step back.

"No I am nothing like her somehow I think I am more like you" Turning quickly she walked away.


End file.
